


A Day At Ka'ena Point

by squidgie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little spark of something that jumped in my head when I saw that it was <a href="http://dogeard.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dogeard.livejournal.com/"><b>dogeard</b></a> 's birthday.  This is just a little something to give back to her and <a href="http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/"><b>sheafrotherdon</b></a>  for all they've given me with their incredible works.  Also for <a href="http://elderwitty.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://elderwitty.livejournal.com/"></a><b>elderwitty</b>, who's still recovering.  I may continue with this in the future - who knows.  Not beta'd so all mistakes mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Day At Ka'ena Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little spark of something that jumped in my head when I saw that it was [](http://dogeard.livejournal.com/profile)[**dogeard**](http://dogeard.livejournal.com/) 's birthday.  This is just a little something to give back to her and [](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/profile)[**sheafrotherdon**](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/)  for all they've given me with their incredible works.  Also for [](http://elderwitty.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://elderwitty.livejournal.com/)**elderwitty** , who's still recovering.  I may continue with this in the future - who knows.  Not beta'd so all mistakes mine.

_  
_

John Sheppard trudges out of the water, legs feeling like rubber in the strong surf.As he makes his way up the beach to Rodney, he passes the only other occupant, a man that appears near John's age, looking a little out of place wearing a long sleeved shirt in the sun.Like Rodney, the man is watching someone still in the water, catching waves.He nods to the man, then makes his way over to where Rodney's sitting, slathered in sunscreen, under an umbrella, nose in a physics journal.

"Surf good?"Rodney asks as he redlines a section of the article he's reading.

After planting his surfboard firmly in the sand, John leans in as if to claim a quick kiss.Instead, he shakes his head side to side and rains saltwater down on his partner, causing Rodney to yelp and call him an idiot more than once."The _best_!" he exclaims, not even attempting to hold back his enthusiasm for the day he's had.Their decision to come out to Ka'ena Point had been a great one.Then again, when he thinks about it, his whole vacation with Rodney can be described the same way.A month leave from Atlantis, with a week visiting John's brother, a second week visiting Jeannie and her family, and the last two weeks hold up in Hawaii, just the two of them.

He's glad that he talked Rodney into Hawaii.Through all the talk of skin cancer, sharks, and the possibility of having to eat poi (which Rodney declared _must_ be related to citrus and thus was off the menu for both of them."After all, it comes from Hawaii.Duh!", Rodney declared), all John had to do was pull out and model his board shorts to get Rodney's okay.He'd been waxing his surfboard every day up until they went on leave.

John claims a quick kiss, then leans back on the oversized beach towel.As he catches his breath, he leans over to the cooler."Beer?" he asks Rodney, as he watches a lean, tattooed man slog through the water towards the beach.

Before Rodney can reply, they hear, "I'm sorry; did you say _beer_?".The long-sleeved shirt man is nearing them, walking as if to avoid getting sand in his dress shoes.The stealth of the man's approach unnerves John somewhat, and he unconsciously goes for his firearm (which, since he was to be clad in board shorts for the day, was left in their hotel room).

"Is there a problem?" Rodney asks.John's happy to notice that Rodney is as on-point as he is.Years together in the Pegasus Galaxy will do that to a man.

"No, no," the stranger says."Just, this is a public beach."The man points to a sign near the off-road parking."No alcohol."

"Yes sir," John replies, sarcasm rampant in his voice.He goes to pour out the beer in the sand away from his towel.

"Okay, okay," comes the hurried reply."Don't _waste_ it.Just," the man tries to express with his arms, "just don't open another one."

"There a problem, Danno?" the second man asks, short of breath and dripping on the sand near the trio.He deftly plants his surfboard in the sand near John's board in one swift motion."Beer?" he asks John.

"I _was_ going to pour it out," comes John's reply.

"Got another one?" the second man asks, causing the long-sleeve shirt man to look up in the sky, throwing his arms up in an obvious sign of aggravation." _What_?"

"It's a _public beach_ , McGarrett!Jesus!"

John smiles and tosses the second man a beer.

After taking a long pull, McGarrett turns to his partner."It's not like there's anyone else here, Danno.C'mon."He takes another pull, then turns back to John and Rodney."Steve McGarrett," he says in way of introduction."And this is Danny.Detective Danny Williams."

Rodney finally puts his journal down."Rodney McKay," he says, disposing of the formality of his "Doctor" title, "and Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard."

"Marines?" comes McGarrett's reply.

"No," John answers."Air Force."After a beat he asks."You?"

"Navy SEAL," after a short pull from the can, he corrects himself." _Former_ Navy SEAL.Now with the HPD."After confused looks are shared between John and Rodney, he corrects again."Honolulu Police Department.That's my partner," he says, pointing to Danny.

McGarrett takes a look at John's surfboard."This yours?" he asks.

John gets up and crosses to his board."Yeah.Nice, huh?"

"It's a classic.You've kept in pretty good shape.Got pretty good moves on it from what I saw out there."

John rolls the words he's just heard around in his head."Classic?"

"Yeah...Clark Foam, right?" McGarrett asks as he runs his hand down the deck of the board.As John shakes his head, he continues, "They went out of business back in 2005.Surfboard business just hasn't been the same."

"Fuck..." John says, voice full of disappointment at McGarrett's revelation."That sucks.They were the _best_."

"Where you been, man," Steve asks, "under a rock?"

John and Rodney share a laugh."You could say that," Rodney says, then goes back to his journal.

John and McGarrett keep up their surf talk, comparing notes about everything from bodysuits to the best beaches on the island for surfing."Hey Rodney," John asks his partner."You hungry?"

"Sure, I could eat."

"You guys know a good place for a burger on this side of the island?" John asks Steve and Danny.

The pair share a look."It's your island," Danny tosses back.

"Yeah," Steve says."Great little place down the road called Hilo Burger Joint."

"They got spamburgers?" John asks, ignoring Rodney's eyerolls.

"Double patty with spam, brah!" Steve answers as he pats John on the back, earning an eyeroll from his own partner.

"Good."John says."You guys want to join us?"

After another look, Danny answers for the pair."We could eat."

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Worlds Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688438) by [gyri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyri/pseuds/gyri)




End file.
